Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders. Air Battle (Pit sluggishly makes his way to the door to start the level.) Pit: I'm...so sleepy... (Pit falls out of the door backwards. He's lifted up by the Power of Flight moments later.) Palutena: Sorry to drag you out so early, but we've got an emergency. We have a BIG problem. Bigger than all of us gods. (The camera pans over to reveal a cluster of floating islands shooting beams at the Overworld below.) Pit: Huh?! What is THAT?! (The Touch Screen displays a close-up image of the beams, pulling pieces of land out of the ground and drawing them upwards.) Pit: It's...it's ransacking the earth! (Several unknown enemies suddenly fly at Pit.) Palutena: Enemies incoming! Pit: They're firing on me! Palutena: I'm not even sure what THEY are! Palutena: They're organized, but who's giving the orders? Pit: Maybe they're a new unit of the Forces of Nature? Viridi: Come on now. Do they look "natural" to you? Pit: Vi— Hades: Morning, do-gooders! Pit: Don't tell me you two are behind this! Hades: Sadly, no, though I do applaud any and all violence directed at you. Viridi: Plus, you should know that I'd never work with Hades. In fact, I was about to destroy him when THEY suddenly appeared. Hades: No, they saved HER at the last minute. Pit: So you have no idea what they are? Hades: I'm sure know-it-all Palutena is just dying to illuminate us. Palutena: Unfortunately, I don't know any more than you do. I can only tell you that they're not of this world. Pit: You mean they're...invaders from space?! Viridi: They're not just invading. This swarm is harvesting whole sections of the earth! They're like bees taking pollen back to whatever hive they call home. Hades: Not to quibble over details, but I think locusts are a more apt analogy. But whatever they are, they must be stopped. Earth is MY flower to plunder, not theirs! Viridi: Do I have to do everything around here? Forces of Nature, drop the hammer! Hades: I guess we Underworlders will get in the mix, too. Shoot anything that moves! Pit: Still can't get along, I see. Palutena: Just do what you can, and try to stay out of the thick of things. (Pit approaches the floating islands.) Pit: I've never seen anything like this! Viridi: These things are tough. Palutena: But what are they? ???: HAHAHAHAHA! (A man engulfed in flames flies past Pit.) Pit: Huh?! ???: Villains are no match for Pyrrhon! Palutena: Pyrrhon? The sun god Pyrrhon? Pyrrhon: The one and only! Pit: This wacko's the sun god? Viridi: Well, that's what he calls himself anyway. Pyrrhon: Ah! So you're all together?! Good! Pyrrhon loves a party! Palutena: Listen, do you know anything about these enemies? Pyrrhon: Of course! They're the Aurum, and THIS passel of floating islands is just one of their bases. Hades: Just ONE of their bases?! How much more hell DO they plan to raise? Pyrrhon: Let me drop a little knowledge on you! Viridi: Oh, goody. Pyrrhon: It's all in the Book of Divine Prophecy, chapter 84, section 3. "Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from and return to nothing. "They travel across the galaxy to swallow up the heavens, land, and seas." Viridi: I don't remember that passage. Pyrrhon: I'll break it down for you, godlings. The Aurum are gonna eat the entire earth! But stow your fear. Pyrrhon has a delivery, and the return address is "justice." Pit: We can trust this guy, right? Palutena: Um... Viridi: You know things are dire if THAT'S the guy we're listening to! Pyrrhon: Fear the wrath of my pyroblasters, space weirdos! HAHAHAHAHA! Kablooey! Kablammy! Palutena: Yes...let's let Pyrrhon take care of this. (Palutena flies Pit through an opening in the island below him.) Palutena: We'll take the other side of the islands! Pit: Good plan! (Pit arrives beneath the islands, where he sees large chunks of the earth being drawn upwards.) Pit: This is out of control! Viridi: The Aurum are blowing up the earth and then taking the pieces for themselves! Pit: If they're like bees, what are they doing with it all? Making honey? Palutena: Viridi, it was you and Hades who lured the Aurum to our world. Viridi: What?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Palutena: Well, Pyrrhon said they're "beckoned by destruction and corruption." They were likely drawn here by the war between the Underworld and nature. Viridi: Convenient how you've forgotten YOUR little tiff with the Underworld. Pit: Convenient how YOU'VE forgotten a massive Reset Bomb visible from space. Viridi: You! Zip it! The Aurum are the aggressors here! We're the victims! Palutena: You're absolutely right. Like it or not, we're on the same side now. (Pit reaches an island with a large tower in the center.) Palutena: We're heading to the center of the Aurum islands. That tower is the key to stopping all this devastation. Prepare for land battle. Pit: OK! (Pit flies down toward his landing destination.) Land Battle (Pit skids to a halt on the Aurum Island.) Pit: Is this...the future? Viridi: The Aurum must have stolen materials from all over to build this place. Palutena: I wonder how many other planets were harvested to make it. Pit: For being patched together, everything seems pretty structured. Palutena: If the Aurum are like bees, that's no surprise. Bees are orderly colonies. Likewise, the Aurum seem to act as one. And I doubt these drones have any sense of free will. Pit: There's all this activity here, but no actual life. It's pretty creepy! At this point, I'd expect a boss or something. And he'd be like, "Muah ha ha! I've been waiting for you, Pit!" Viridi: Aww, poor Pit. Are you feeling lonely? Because I can call in one of my commanders to keep you company! Pit: Heh heh... I was just kidding. I'm fine! (Pit hits the glowing center of a wall obstructing his path, lowering it and allowing him to progress.) Palutena: Taking out targets like that is the key to moving past certain obstacles. Pit: ...Or I could just go "woo hoo" and fly over them entirely. Palutena: You know I can't enable the power of flight right after you've used it. Pit: I know... But it sure would be nice... Viridi: Sheesh, talk about passive aggressive! (Pit approaches two Zaurums.) Pit: Huh. Are those enemies...waving at me? Viridi: They're not saying hello, if that's what you're asking. Palutena: Those Aurum enemies are known as Zaurums. Their attacks can confuse you, so don't stop to say hi. *Pit takes the elevator with a [[Treasure Box] on it.] :Pit: Huh?! :Viridi: An elevator into a torture chamber. Convenient! :Palutena: Hades, did you put that treasure box there? :Hades: ME? I would NEVER! :(Pit approaches the Treasure Box, revealing it to be a Mimicutie.) :Pit: Ugh, it's a Mimicutie! :Viridi: That's strange... :Palutena: Could the Aurum have brought it here? *Pit approaches the [[Hot Springs|Hot Spring].] :Pit: Ooh hoo hoo! A hot spring! *Pit proceeds toward the Hot Spring. :(The platform containing the Hot Spring rises out of Pit's reach.) :Pit: Where's it going?! Get back here, hot spring! :Palutena: Don't worry. There are stairs to your right that will take you to it. :Pit: I love you, hot spring! (Pit enters the Hot Spring.) Pit: Ahhh. I'm feelin' the healin'. Viridi: I hope for your sake that's a hot spring and not some other kind of...puddle. (Pit goes through a door and spots an Exo Tank.) Pit: Hey, look! An Exo Tank! Hades: Hey, look! Who cares? Viridi: It doesn't make sense. Palutena: I certainly didn't put it there. Pit: Well, since it's here, I might as well use it! Palutena: There's a jump up ahead. Viridi: You're gon-na fa-all! You're gon-na fa-all! *Pit makes the jump successfully, but keeps going and misses the Treasure Box. :Pit: Nooo! :Hades: Nice one, Pitty! (Pit approaches another Mimicutie.) Palutena: There's another treasure box. Viridi: All hail the goddess of obvious. *Pit activates the Mimicutie. :Pit: No no no no no no noo! :Hades: What elegance! What grace! What disturbing brutality! :Pit: No no no no no no no no! (Pit takes an elevator to a higher level.) Palutena: I placed a grind rail up ahead for you. Pit: Thank you very much! Palutena: Don't thank me yet. It didn't turn out exactly as I'd hoped. It got a little...weird. Pit: Not a problem! I eat "weird" for breakfast! (Pit hops onto the Grind Rail, which appears more jagged than usual.) Pit: But it IS kind of crooked. Palutena: Something seems to have distorted it. Viridi: The nerve of those Aurum! How dare they mess with your godly powers? Palutena: Sorry about that, Pit. *Pit attacks the [[Baglo].] :Palutena: Your attacks are making that Baglo counterattack. :Pit: Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier?! Palutena: This is the last of the grind rails. Pit: Watch ME stick the landing! *the last Grind Rail, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] or weapon conversation may trigger.] (Pit takes an elevator to a lower level.) Palutena: There's a path down through that tower. Pit: So I should just keep going down this way? Palutena: I'm picking up high energy readings from the base of the tower. You can head there... I think. Hades: Aww, sounds like someone's losing her nerve! I guess I'd better step in! Get in here, boys! It's time for some Underworld Army action! (Underworld troops swoop in, only to be destroyed soon after.) Hades: Well, that didn't go very well. Viridi: I think we should just leave this to Pit. Pit: Oh, sure. Do you want me to pick up your dry cleaning too? Palutena: Now, now, Pit. Viridi has faith in you, and so do I. I know you can handle it! Pit: I'll do my best! But only for you. Viridi: Pit certainly is devoted to you, Palutena. Hades: Only because she squeezes his head wreath when he doesn't follow orders. Palutena: You mean like...THIS?! Pit: No no no no no! You'll squeeze my brains out! ...Why do I always fall for that? Viridi: Ha ha ha ha! Nicely done. Palutena: Thank you. Hades: Who knew pretty Palutena possessed a sense of humor? Pit: Hmph. Very funny. (Pit heads down toward the tower.) Palutena: The center of that platform is an elevator down. Boss Battle (Pit takes an elevator into a room, where he encounters the Aurum Core.) Pit: So that's what I need to destroy? Hades: Only one way to find out? (Pit strikes a pose and the battle initiates.) Pit: Augh. That shield is so annoying! Palutena: There are gaps in it that expose the core. Keep circling around the shield, and shoot the openings. You might want to take care of those outer guns too. Hades: Your boy Pit gets an A for effort. Palutena: I don't know what I'd do without him. Pit: Aw, that's really nice of you, Lady Palutena! You're the reason I go on fighting every day. Viridi: It seems we have a little mutual-admiration society here. Hades: Isn't that sweet. And by "sweet," I mean DISGUSTING! Palutena: I wouldn't expect you two to know anything about loyalty or devotion. Viridi: I know sappiness when I see it. Hades: Hear hear! Palutena: That's enough from the cheap seats. Pit: Uhhhm... So anyway... Where were we? *Pit takes too long to defeat the Aurum Core while actively attacking it. :Pit: Man, this is NOT easy! :Palutena: That rotating shield is your main problem. Anticipate when the gaps in the shield will appear. When the shield is right in front of you, do a forward-dash charged shot. (Pit defeats the Aurum Core.) Pit: Pulverized! Hades: Let's see what happens! Epilogue (The Aurum Core explodes, causing the Aurum Islands to begin falling out of the sky. Pyrrhon then flies out, carrying Pit under his arm.) Pyrrhon: You all right there, citizen? Pit: A-OK! Palutena: Thanks for your help, Pyrrhon. (A light shines down over Pit.) Palutena: Pit, let's regroup. (Palutena whisks him away.) Pyrrhon: Whoop! Pyrrhon: Pyrrhon senses danger. (Pyrrhon turns and spots a hoard of Aurum Battleships.) Pyrrhon: And now... Pyrrhon sees it. (Pyrrhon teleports away.) Category:Transcripts